


I'll Be Here

by blazinraisins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Build up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Merc avoiding his responsibilites, Unrequited Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazinraisins/pseuds/blazinraisins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she shouldn’t have waited for him this long. It was pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexaconda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexaconda/gifts).



Gloved hands lean against the cold stone lining of the statue planted outside of Beacon, fingers tapping impatiently. She knows she shouldn’t have waited for him this long. It was pathetic. Pulling her scroll out, she checked the time as she felt her heart plummet into her stomach. Rage and frustration, with a hint of underlying sadness and desertion, overcame her. She clenched her fists and glanced around one final time, making absolute sure he didn’t casually stroll up five hours too late, before letting out a low growl and stomping off, heading back to her dorm room. Hot tears of anger streaked down her face as she tried to contain herself, the ends of her golden hair beginning to singe.

• · ☼ · •

Coming up to the dormitories, she stopped in her tracks, wiping her face clean. She looked to the east, at the exchange student dorms, taking in a ragged breath of air. She highly considered hunting him down, as it shouldn’t be too hard of a task. However, it dawned on her how petty and immature that would be. After all, she didn’t want to appear as clingy.

She ground her teeth and clenched her fists once more. He made her feel so pitiful. It disgusted her. It angered her. It…hurt her. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what she was feeling. At this moment she was just a whirlwind of emotions, trying to figure out what to do with herself. She stumbled to her team’s dorm, quietly unlocking the door. She prayed for an easy slip into the room and into her bed. She wasn’t going to bother changing clothes. Though when she opened the door, the bright light blinded her as she adjusted from the dimly lit hallway. She heard collective gasps and chorus of “Yang!” ‘s upon entering. She peered around the room, Ruby was sitting on the top bunk, legs dangling. Weiss was lying down, propped up on her arms as to look at the blonde coming into the room. Blake was up and about, undoubtedly pacing around the room. 

“ You guys? What are you doing up? Do you know how late it is? ” Despite her anxiety and irritation, she was concerned about her team. They had plans in the morning, they needed their rest. 

“ Do _you_ know how late it is? ” Weiss countered. 

“ Yeah! ” Came Ruby’s voice, “ We were so worried. ” 

“ Worried? Why were you guys—? ”

“ What happened out there? ” Blake interjected. It was curt and demanding, always straight to the point. “ You said you’d be back before eleven! ” Yang tried to find her voice, tried to explain what had happened. But she couldn’t. Ruby wordlessly slipped off her bed and grabbed Yang’s hand, leading her to her own bunk. She sat down beside her older sister, enveloping her in a hug. Slowly, the blonde’s arms came up to wrap around the small leader. She buried her face in her shoulder, tears once again flowing down her reddened cheeks. Weiss and Blake exchanged looks as they made their way over to the two.

They all crammed into the lower bunk, crowding around Yang, all while giving her enough comfort space. Blake rubbed her partner’s back gently, reassuringly. Weiss offered a warm smile. Inhaling deeply, Yang slid her palms to Ruby’s shoulders, pulling away from the embrace. She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand, sniffling, collecting herself. The rest of the team leaned back, watching her intently with nervous eyes. Weiss was the first to insensitively break the silence. “ Well? ” 

“ _Weiss_! ” Ruby hissed, reprimanding her with a harsh whisper. Yang waved the action off, shaking her head. 

“ He didn’t show. ” She croaked. The three looked at her incredulously. She curled inwardly, bringing her knees closer to her body, hugging them. “ I stood out there and waited, for _five hours_ , and he never showed. Not even so much as a text. _**Nothing**_. ” She buried her face in her knees. Blake abruptly stood up. “ I’ll kill him. ” 

She said the words so simply, her voice devoid of any emotion. Ruby and Weiss stared at her in horror.  
  
Yang was quick to reach out and grab her by the forearm. “ No, Blake. Don’t waste your time on him. ” 

“ Besides! ” Weiss chirped, “ If anyone were to kill him, it should be Yang! ” Ruby facepalmed.

• · ☼ · •

That morning, Ruby opted to let Yang sleep in. She clearly needed it after her rough night last night. Weiss, however, didn’t see the point in it. “ She had just as must sleep as the rest of us! She’ll be fine, ” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
“ It’ll give her time to clear her head, ” Blake argued, although she knew Yang would be upset about being left behind. After all, this activity was suggested by the rambunctious blonde herself.

Yang had elected them for a team collaboration in class, as representatives from their class. As the Vytal festival neared, preparations had to be made to both the school and the festival grounds. Yang thought of it as, “ Bonding Time! ”  
  
  
Weiss crossed her arms and scoffed. Under her breathe, she mumbled, “ More like give her time to plot out an elaborate murder scheme.. ” Regardless, the three set out to the main halls of Beacon to meet with their adult coordinator.

• · ☼ · •

Yang woke up with a choking gasp and found herself outside in the dead of night, in the pouring rain. She looked around, unable to make out any familiar shapes, save for the rain hitting objects and creating an almost ghostly silhouette. She backed up, hands behind her, only to run into a solid and cold stone. By now she was panicking, not knowing where she was or what was going on. A flash of lightning struck the ground, temporarily illuminating the dampened sky. Brushing the wet hair away from her eyes, she caught sight of a familiar face. “ Mercury! ”

It had to be him. His silver hair, though wet and heavy with rain, was unmistakable. She ran to him, relief flooding her system. “ I’m so glad to see you! ” She cried, wrapping her arms around his torso, head leaning on his built chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the embrace to be reciprocated. She waited a few moments more before opening her eyes and looking at his face, concerned. 

Her heart pulled with dread at the look upon his face. He looked down at her in his arms with utter disgust, upper lip curling in repulsion. In his eyes, she saw not the boy she knew, but rather a stranger. Yang could do nothing but stare in despondency as he took her by the shoulders and shoved her away. Her rear end hit the ground with enough force to make her wince and snap out of her trance. 

“ M—Mercury? ” Slowly, she off of the wet terrain and wiped mud off of her hands. Staring in his dulled eyes, she clenched her jaw and landed a punch to his. “What the hell, Mercury? What is your problem?” He held his jaw in the hands, opening and closing his mouth, flexing it. He spit out a small mass of blood onto the ground, a smirk twisting the corners of his mouth. Yang felt more betrayed than angry. “ First you show me up, and then you act like I’m most disgusting thing you’ve laid your eyes on. What the hell _gives_ ? ” It started out as a low chuckle before gradually increasing in volume. He threw his head back, the sound becoming more of a maniacal laugh.

Red bled into her eyes, the iris progressively turning color as her hands turned into fists again. “ Was it something I said? ” His laughter subsided as he angled his head to look at her through his wet bangs. “ When will you _grow **up**_ ? ” His voice was low and guttural, meant to strike a nerve. Yang was once again left in a state of disbelief. “ What did you expect to happen? Did you really think I wasn’t going to leave you eventually? ” Yang fell to her knees, shaking her head and desperately trying to cover her ears. Mercury squatted down to her level, bringing a hand to her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He searched her face and grinned wickedly. Her vision went black as his final words rang in her ears.  
  
“ **Everybody leaves eventually.** ”

• · ☼ · •

When she opened her eyes again, she woke with a start, panting and covered in sweat. Rather than being outdoors, she was lying comfortably in bed. Tossing her blankets off of her, she ran a hand through her hair and stood up, padding to the bathroom. She threw cold water on her face, running both hands over her face. She grabbed a hand towel and patted her skin dry, glancing in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and sticking up in odd places, her skin was pale, and her eyes were sunken in, bags decorating the underneath. In her room, she heard her scroll go off with a _ding **!**_ Hurriedly, she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back and out of her face.  


**[ MERCURY: Busy ?? 11.23 am ]  
[ MERCURY: Need to talk. 11.23 am ]**

Her heart beat faster and harder as Yang clutched her scroll, her knuckles turning white. Yet again she was left without knowing how to feel. Memories of her dream came flooding back, making her quite scared to physically speak to him. But as she reread the message, a sense of giddiness came over her. She knew she’d probably regret it. She knew she should just ignore him, as he’s done to her for so long. She __  
**knew**. And yet she hurriedly typed a response back.  
  
**[ TO MERCURY: I’m available. 11.26 am ]  
[ TO MERCURY: I mean if you’re actually willing to show up 11.26 am ]**

**Author's Note:**

> aaah this was actually kinda sucky but i rly hope you like it rex !!!


End file.
